Forbidden Love
by PotterAllTheWay64
Summary: Ginger is a Hunter. She's also in love. A one-shot I wrote in the dead of night. Review if you like it!


Ginger ducked behind a small bush as she heard a car door open. She'd overestimated the time. It wasn't even 10 yet.

The grass was cool and soft to touch. It almost felt unreal to Ginger. She curled her nose in disgust as she was forced to crouch and wait in the garden. Roses were in full bloom and the large orange tree next to her swayed in the strong wind. Not really any big deal to someone who lived with these things constantly, but it almost made Ginger sick thinking about all the trees that had to be cut down to build this neighborhood. Just sitting in the middle of it all made her sad.

She was aware of the full moon shining above her and she cast a wary look at it. It was a wonder that Artemis hadn't figured it out yet. She _is _a goddess after all. Shouldn't she be all knowing? What would happen when she found out? Ginger didn't want to know.

"Ging?" a voice called softly in the dark. "Are you out there?" Ginger looked up sharply at the voice. It sent pleasant shivers down her spine, but she forced herself to stay calm. Technically, she didn't meet him more than once a month, but this was necessary. She had to end it. It was best for both of them. She stood up so he could see her.

Every night for the past 3 days she'd lie awake, thinking about how she was going to do this. Ginger thought she was ready for this; ready for _him._ But as soon as she saw him, bathed in the porch light and dressed in a pair of pajama pants only, the words escaped her mouth. He wasn't like one of those ugly body builders that had 12 packs and muscles upon muscles, but that didn't mean he didn't take care of himself. His skin was lightly tanned from days in the sun and his eyes sought hers from his place on the houses deck. She immediately had the urge to run to him and embrace all 6 feet of him, but something held her back. He smiled hugely then and jumped off the porch. Ginger was sure she looked like a mess from all the travelling that the Hunters did, but he didn't seem to mind as he pulled her in for a hug. She breathed the scent of him in, allowing herself this one time to let go. He smelled better than any garden or wild place. He smelt like home.

"Oh, Lucky," she breathed against his neck. She had missed this so much. Lucky just held her tighter. Ginger's feet were a couple of inches off the ground and Lucky's face was buried in her chocolate brown hair.

"I honestly didn't think you'd come Ging." He used her nickname and she tried not to let that affect her decision. She had to go through with this.

Ginger pulled away and held his face between her hands. He was very handsome in a rugged way. His spiky black hair stood up in all directions, his brown eyes danced with joy. She could feel the stubble along his jaw as she stroked his features, drinking him in. His nose, his cheeks, his full lips…everything was him and Ginger wouldn't have it any other way.

Lucky pulled her towards the tree where they'd be able to sit and relax. Thankfully it was a warm night or Lucky would've frozen to death in only his flannel pants. She let him tug her into his lap where she got comfortable. His strong arm snaked around her waist and held her against him as if he was afraid she'd leave again. Which Ginger had done often before.

"So tell me about your trips," he started excitedly. "Kill anything good and wild?" He was like a little boy when he got this excited. That was partly what had drawn Ginger to him. His willfulness to enjoy life and all it had to offer. She played with his fingers before answering.

"We cornered a Nemean Lion the other day. He escaped before we could kill him so we followed him north to a cave near here. I figured since I was here I should come by and see you." _And tell you I can't see you anymore. _ Her mind cried. She fought past the lump in her throat.

It was hard to see him in the darkness of the tree's shadow, but Ginger thought he looked confused. He looked up at the moon suspiciously. "Isn't that dangerous? Do you think she knows?"

Ginger had told Lucky about the Olympian gods and goddesses' right after things started getting serious between the two. She'd been worried he wouldn't believe her. Or worse, call her a freak and run from her. But when he'd found out that she had sworn herself from men to become a Hunter he'd only been worried for her safety. It had taken several weeks to convince him that she'd be alright as long as no one found out. Sometimes he'd glance around nervously as if expecting the goddess herself to jump from the bushes and attack them.

"I don't think she knows." She was reluctant to tell him the rest, but he deserved to know. "One of my sisters found out." She blurted. His hand, which had been doing slow, pleasing circles up her side, stilled. She could feel the fear roll off of him. She half hoped he'd walk away from her and make all of this easier, but sadly the fear wasn't for himself.

"Are you in danger now?" he whispered. His eyes were narrowed, searching her face in case Ginger tried to lie her way out of it. She shook her head sadly.

"Not yet. She gave me a week." Ginger couldn't even look at him. A sick feeling formed in the pit of her stomach. How could she do this?

"A week to do what?" she didn't answer. "Ginger? What do you have a week to do?"

"I-we- There can't be any more meetings Lucky." She forced out between gritted teeth. She heard him suck in a sharp breath.

"Are you breaking up with me?" he sounded broken and a tear sprang to Ginger's eye. She kept her eyes on the ground. There wasn't any doubt that if she looked at him she'd lose it all and abandon her plan.

"I have to!" she exploded. "I'm a Hunter of Artemis. I'm betraying my only family by seeing you." A tear splashed onto his hand. He pulled her face so he could look at her.

"They should support you." He said angrily wiping away her tears. "Ginger, they should be happy you're in love!"

"What are we kidding ourselves Lucky?" she hissed. "I'm a Hunter, I'm immortal. One day you're going to die and where will that leave me?"

Lucky was quiet. His hands had fallen to his sides and the only sound was the crickets chirping in the garden. Ginger's heart felt like it was tearing itself to pieces. She loved him, why would she do this to herself?

"Ginger." Lucky murmured. She realized she was crying silently now. She didn't want to have to look into those brown eyes and see how much pain she was dealing him. She shoved her face into his neck and rested clenched her fists on his chest. He held her close as she shook. "Ginger, please don't cry love. I can't stand you crying because of me."

"I don't know what to do." Ginger whispered. "I'm so torn. They're the only family I have."

"I know, I know!" he cried desperately, rocking her slowly. "That's why I can't let you stay here with me."

Ginger pulled away to stare at him. He was serious, but there was lines around his eyes that made him look older. He shook his hair out of his face. She knew he was right, but that didn't make it any easier. "I love you." Ginger breathed.

He didn't answer just leaned down to kiss her. Knowing that it would probably be the last time she ever got this chance she poured all her love and sadness into that kiss. She tried to let him know how much she hated the decision. She didn't know how much it actually worked, but he kissed her back with just as much fervor.

When they pulled away panting he rested his forehead against hers. "You should leave before they notice you're gone." He ran a hand through her hair and kissed her lightly again. Even when he said that he still gripped Ginger's waist with an iron grip. "I love you so much Ginger. I will always love you." He pulled back and the moon seemed to intensify until she could see his face as clearly as daylight. The sharp planes of his cheeks were thrown into contrast. His eyes glittered with unshed tears. No matter how much he wasn't showing it, his heart was breaking. Lucky stroked her cheeks with a thumb and she reached up to do the same.

"I will miss you." She sighed. His hand finally loosened, but Ginger didn't move. An orange fell close by.

"I did not wish it to be true." Another voice spoke coldly. Ginger's blood froze and she quickly leapt to her feet to confront Artemis.

The goddess looked angry. She was a full grown woman at the time with auburn hair and eyes as white and cold as a winter moon. Ginger shifted so Lucky wasn't in sight, but instead of being smart and laying low, he stood up and moved to stand beside her.

"Are you Artemis?" he asked bravely. He was staring down the goddess unafraid. The foolish mortal.

"Please, my Lady-" Ginger started. Artemis waved a hand and the words stuck in her throat. She tried to talk, but found that she could not. She fixed those unnerving eyes on Lucky who shook despite his tough act.

"I have been watching you for months now. I thought that in time you would realize how idiotic and naïve you were being, hanging around a mortal man, but alas you continued this affair and you betrayed your sisters and your oaths. All for this." She gave Lucky a nasty look.

"Hey!" he looked offended. "I don't know what your problem is and I really don't mean any disrespect, but don't you think that's a little harsh? I'm not _that _bad of a guy. I really do love Ginger."

Perhaps, if he had said that to anyone else, Ginger would've been proud, but right now she wanted him to shut up. Artemis was a goddess. She had changed men into woodland animals many times before. And right now she was looking at Lucky like she was deciding whether he would be a better deer or bunny rabbit.

"Your feelings will change human. Your kind change on a whim and with time you will forget about Ginger just as any other man will do." She turned to Ginger who was still unable to speak. "This I have seen my lost sister. Renounce him and I may take you back. Forget this man and you may rejoin us. I do not give second chances easily so think carefully on your answer."

Ginger looked at Lucky who had been watching her the entire time. He looked like a kicked puppy with those big brown eyes looking at her pleadingly. "I don't want to lose you." He insisted. "Artemis is wrong. There is more to me than that. I'll understand if you want to return to your family though."

He was giving her the choice. He was telling her that he trusted she'd choose the best option even if it meant leaving him for good. It was crazy how she could read him so well from just a glance; how he knew exactly what made her tick. That made her hesitates. Thankfully, Artemis didn't sense her indecision.

"What will happen if I refuse?" Ginger asked, finally turning to the goddess that had been her mother for more than 50 years.

Artemis regarded her with cold indifference. "Then I will take back the oaths you swore and the immortality you possess. You will be nothing, but a mortal. Instead of going back to the age of 17, which you are now, you will obtain all the years you have lost while in my care. You will be an old woman. Ask your human if that is acceptable." She sneered the last part and Ginger felt Lucky stiffen.

She would be old; closer to death and farther from Lucky. How could he ever love someone who was 50 years his senior? Without thinking, Ginger reached behind her to hold his hand. Just for assurance that he still there, still loved her.

He held her tightly, surprising her by pulling her closer to him and hugging her head to his chest. "I don't care." He whispered. "I'll love you even when you're old and gray. Screw what everyone else thinks."

That made her decision.

"I denounce my old vows." Ginger said in a wavering voice, clutching Lucky around the waist. She wondered if it would hurt.

"So be it." Artemis hissed angrily. "Ginger Walsh, you are hereby purged from the Hunters of Artemis. Let it be known that I have tried to save you from the evil snares of love. May Zeus have mercy on your soul." She lifted a dirty hand and snapped her fingers. At first nothing happened, and then a large force tugged at Ginger's gut.

It felt as if someone was shoving life down her throat. She could feel the aging happening while she bent over and gagged on the plush grass. She could barely hear Lucky screaming over the rushing in her ears. The world spun and her hand turned pale and wrinkled right before her eyes. She clutched at her throat where she felt the extra skin and her hair, which usually was in a long ponytail, turned a silvery sheen that was bright in the trees shade.

Abruptly, it stopped. Ginger was finally able to stand, albeit a little unsteadily. Artemis looked confused and Lucky was holding her up by an arm that looked entirely too young for a 60 something year old.

"It seems someone has spared your life." Artemis growled. "I no longer have the power to make you age. But that does not mean I can't take your immortality. Be grateful Ginger Walsh, the goddess Aphrodite does not save everyone."

Then she was gone. The whole encounter had taken less than 10 minutes. Ginger and Lucky stared dumbfounded at the place the goddess had been standing. "Did she say Aphrodite?" Lucky asked.

"Goddess of love," Ginger murmured. "So you do love me?" she giggled despite the weirdness of the situation. She'd escaped aging, an angry goddess, and now Aphrodite was looking after them; all in one night.

"Of course I love you." He scoffed then ruffled her hair. "I don't know how I would've coped with you being old though." He made a funny face and Ginger punched him in the gut. He rubbed the sore area before laughing lightly and pulling her in to kiss her. "I'm glad you chose me." He whispered. "I'm sorry you don't have your family anymore though."

Ginger smiled sadly. "My real family never loved me. That's the whole reason I joined Artemis. It was just an excuse to leave everything behind. I've never had anything permanent besides my sisters, but I was always the odd one out. I think it's because I was older than the average Hunter. All I know is that I think I've finally found a place where I can stay forever." She placed a hand on his heart. "As long as you keep me right here, I will always have a family."

Lucky smiled and held her hand to his chest. "My family can be your family. They're pretty open minded people, so if I tell them you're a girl looking for a home, they'll set you up. You can have the guest room."

Ginger laughed loudly. "I haven't had a room for 50 years. This should be fun." Lucky pulled her from the tree and up on the porch. She looked at the moon and then at the ugly, smelly garden. Maybe she could fix this. Plant a couple of really wild things; truly make this place a sight for sore eyes. Maybe a pond over there…some moonlace on the walkway. This place could really be beautiful if it wasn't so fake looking.

"Now one warning, my mom is a hugger so don't be alarmed if she jumps you. And my dad is quite eccentric. He collects coins. My mom will probably cry her eyes out when I tell her you're a poor orphan with nowhere to go." Ginger must've looked alarmed because Lucky kissed her cheek. "You'll be great. They'll love you. You're quiet and a jack-of-all-trades." He took her face in his hands and the joking smile fell off his face. "You don't have to worry, Ginger. I will always love you and I'll never let anything come between that. We were meant to be together. Don't you trust me?"

Ginger relaxed a bit and kissed him slowly. She pulled away first, a slight red creeping up her neck. "I love you." She said simply, as an answer to his question. Taking a deep breath she took his hand and stepped forward. Artemis, the Hunters, Olympus, already forgotten. "Let's do this."

**A/N- Well that was fun. Please review and tell me what you think. Plenty more where this came from if you liked it. Check out my other stories. I got a Twilight one (which is in progress) and a Legend of Zelda one (which I'm just winging it) so yeah. Peace out and all that jazz.**


End file.
